Problem: Suppose that $x^{2017} - 2x + 1 = 0$ and $x \neq 1.$  Find the value of
\[x^{2016} + x^{2015} + \dots + x + 1.\]
We can factor $x^{2017} - 2x + 1 = 0$ by writing it as
\begin{align*}
x^{2017} - 1 - 2x + 2 &= (x^{2017} - 1) - 2(x - 1) \\
&= (x - 1)(x^{2016} + x^{2015} + \dots + x + 1) - 2(x - 1) \\
&= (x - 1)(x^{2016} + x^{2015} + \dots + x - 1).
\end{align*}Since $x \neq 1,$ we must have $x^{2016} + x^{2015} + \dots + x - 1 = 0,$ so $x^{2016} + x^{2015} + \dots + x + 1 = \boxed{2}.$